


And I would walk 500 miles

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Dean and Cas aren't SMOOTH, Innocent Jack Kline, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Secret Relationship, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 26: walk of shame.The one where they think they’re being subtle, but they’re actually being really loud (and Sam happens to have functioning eyes, too.)
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	And I would walk 500 miles

Of all the things he expected to see when he woke up this morning, Sam is pretty sure bumping into his best friend coming out of his brother’s bedroom only wearing boxer briefs and a t-shirt that looks very suspiciously like one of Dean’s in the bunker’s corridor at 6 in the morning _wasn’t_ at the top of his list.

It’s not like he didn’t see it coming, though. There have been hints, more and more through the last few weeks — if not in the way both Dean and Cas act towards each other, it’s also in the way they leave for bed within a few minutes from each other every night, or how they disappear for suspicious drives that last for hours and come back looking all dopey and ecstatic and _rumpled_ every now and then.

Sam doesn’t push it, partially because he doesn’t want to assume anything. He’s 100% sure Dean and Cas have something going on, but he also figures that if they haven’t told him yet, it’s because they’re not ready to. So he keeps it shut, only allows himself to smile for a few seconds whenever he catches them staring at each other over the kitchen counter, and waits for the blessed moment they come clean and he can finally be happy about those two morons being together at last.

But this time it’s like his brain got disconnected from everything else, and Castiel looks like a deer being caught in the headlight, and it’s just _too much_ not to torture him.

“Hey, Cas,” he raises an eyebrow at him, “whatcha doing here?”

“I, uh,” Cas shifts on his feet, visibly uncomfortable, “I was returning a book.”

“Oh,” Sam answers, trying to sound innocent, or stupid at best, “isn’t Dean asleep?”

“Yeah, yes, he is,” Cas starts walking towards his bedroom, and Sam can’t help but grin, “I’m gonna go shower.”

He’s gone in an instant and Sam can’t help the laugh that comes out of his mouth. When the door open half a second later on his brother wearing _nothing_ but a pair of black boxers, a very noticeable purple trace sucked into his collarbone, Sam thinks that maybe he’s had enough of their bullshit and straight-up starts cackling into the hallway.

“The hell is happening to you?” Dean growls, apparently still half asleep, “are you having a stroke or something?”

“You know, if Cas’ walk of shame bit wasn’t enough a minute ago, I think you appearing in all your half-naked glory a second after he specified that you were still asleep while coming out of _your_ room wearing _your_ shirt would do it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Sam says as he walks away, “there’s fresh coffee on the counter!”

He can’t help but notice the mild panic on his brother’s face before he runs away.

To his surprise, it keeps happening. One day he runs into the kitchen to Dean pouring himself coffee wearing only his boxers, another very visible purple hickey sucked into the inner skin of his right thigh. Jack is at the table eating cereals, unbothered at best.

“Good morning,” Sam says as he motions to the counter to grab a cup before sliding it to Dean for him to fill, “had a good night?”

“Uh?” Dean’s eyebrow shoots to his airline in an instant, and Sam can almost _feel_ the panic rising into his brother as he stammers, “w-why would you ask that?”

“Just curious. You’ve got something on your thigh.”

“Ah, uh,” Dean is more than uncomfortable now as he shifts on his feet, scratching his neck with his right hand, “it’s just a bruise, I bumped into something last night when I was cleaning Baby.”

“Mhm-mhm,” Sam hums as he goes to sit facing Jack, Dean resting his back against the kitchen counter, “thought it was a hickey, hence the good night question.”

“N-no, it’s—“ Dean stammers.

“What’s a hickey?” Jack asks as he raises his head to look at Sam expectantly.

Sam just smiles at their son, refraining himself from laughing, “yeah, Dean, why don’t you tell us what a hickey is?”

That’s when Cas walks in, wearing yet another one of Dean’s shirt, and Sam decides he’s had _enough_ of playing nice.

“Hey Cas,” he greets his friend, “Jack has a question for you.”

Castiel just raises an eyebrow at their son quizzically while he makes his way to the counter to get coffee. Sam can’t help but notice that Dean doesn’t move an inch when Castiel reaches out for the pot, standing in all his half-naked glory next to the person who’s very obviously been sharing his bed for weeks now, and he wonders if they’re too stupid to realize how blatant they are, or if they’re waiting for him and Jack to catch up.

“What is a hickey?” Jack asks, all innocent and eager to learn.

“Yeah, Cas, can you tell us what a hickey is?” Sam adds, and watches as Cas shares a look with Dean and honest to all of what is holy, _blushes._

 _“_ It’s, uh,” Castiel starts, grabbing his cup of coffee from Dean’s hand like he’s clinging to a lifeline, “it’s a mark that, uh, lovers give each other sometimes.”

“Oh,” Jack answers, once again with all the innocence that a 4-year-old-kid still has, “so who gave Dean a hickey on the thigh, then?”

“It’s _not_ a hickey, it’s a _bruise_ ,” Dean tries to argue, but can’t really finish because now Sam is _laughing_ like a maniac.

“Oh my _God,_ how _long_ are you going to play that game?” he asks and relish the deep red color that appears on his brother’s face, “it’s getting ridiculous at that point, and as much as I love torturing both of you, I’d rather you stop playing and admit what’s been going on so that’s we can all go back to our lives.”

“Sammy —“ Dean starts, but Castiel brushes a hand on his wrist then, and Sam can’t help but smile softly as he watches his best friend link his fingers into his brother’s.

“Okay, Sam, you’ve made your point. Yes, your brother and I are together, and yes that is a hickey on his thigh,” Cas says very pointedly, “if you’d like, I could depict how it got there, but I have a feeling that you don’t really want that.”

“Point made, Cas,” Sam smiles, “I’m happy for you, FYI.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbles, “you can stop ganging on us in the hallway now.”

“You’re the ones that made it easier by having a goddamn walk of shame every damn morning!”

“We did n—“ Dean says but Castiel interrupts again.

“We kind of did, babe,” he smiles at him knowingly.

Dean returns his smile and then they’re sharing a _kiss_ in the middle of their damn kitchen, and as much as Sam is happy for them both, he did _not_ sign up to see his brother and his ex-angel boyfriend smooching in front of their eyes.

“Hey, tone it down, there’s a _kid_ there,” he says, motioning to fake cover Jack’s eyes, “come _on_!”

“You’ve earned it, Samantha,” Dean teases as he let go of Castiel’s lips with a content smile, “you’re gonna get a whole lot of that now.”

“I regret everything I’ve said before, please keep trying to blatantly lie to my face, I don’t wanna see it anymore.”

“Sure,” Dean grins as he kisses Cas’ cheek, “we’ll see ya later, alright? We’ve got some business to attend.”

“We… do?” Castiel asks, his coffee mug still in his hand as Dean tugs him by the arm and winks at him, “ah, yes, business… to attend.”

They’re gone in an instant, and Sam huffs a laugh, turning his attention back to their son, who’s looking at him expectantly.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“What’s a walk of shame?”

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/633078524321873920/and-i-would-walk-500-miles)**  
>  _


End file.
